Наводка
by Berkana aka Thorunn
Summary: У меня просто возникла мысль, а что если Машина решит поработать сводницей и для Риза. И нет, Картер тут нету.


На углу Калвер Авеню и Тауэрс-стрит не было ничего примечательного. Супермаркет, несколько домов, какой-то строительный магазинчик, парикмахерская…  
Риз ещё раз внимательно осмотрелся и озадаченно нахмурился:  
\- Ну, и зачем я здесь?  
Он обернулся, отыскивая глазами камеру видеонаблюдения. Она несколько секунд тёмным глазком бесстрастно смотрела в ответ, а потом под её козырьком загорелась красная лампочка. Телефон завибрировал смской. "Шесть часов. Сто", - прочитал Риз. Пожав плечами, двинулся дальше по указке на другую сторону улицы. Через сто метров он обнаружил вход в парикмахерскую.  
\- Я так плохо выгляжу? - удивился вслух, рассматривая своё отражение в витрине.  
"Двенадцать часов", - пришло сообщение.  
\- Ладно, - не видя смысла спорить, сказал он и стал подниматься вверх по ступенькам. Машина взялась присмотреть за его внешним видом. Почему нет? Её создатель заведует гардеробом и жильём, а она… вся в Финча.  
Над дверью звякнул колокольчик, и Риз окунулся в полутёмный холл. Свет здесь давала только настольная лампа на конторке, за которой кемарил пожилой то ли индиец, то ли араб. Прямо за занавеской угадывался плохо освещённый коридор, уходивший куда-то вглубь помещения. Стены пестрели обрывками газет и плакатами - то ли по задумке дизайнера, то ли чтобы прикрыть острую нужду в ремонте.  
У Машины было загадочное чувство юмора. Финч отвёл его к личному портному в Италии, а она отправила приводить в порядок стрижку в какую-то захолустную дыру. Ради контраста что ли? Или всё-таки подвох? Может, новый номер? Опять важный и снова лично для него. После фокусов с рейсом и остального Риз готов был ожидать чего-то в этом духе. Он глянул на телефон, но экран оставался тёмным.  
\- Что, больше никаких подсказок?  
Риз хмыкнул и демонстративно кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Старик вскинул голову - всё-таки индиец, - поправил шапочку и подскочил со стула, заметив посетителя.  
\- Добро пожаловать! Пришли постричься? - закивал он и раздвинул перед Ризом занавески из продолговатых деревянных бус, приглашая пройти внутрь. - Вторая дверь слева.  
Наличие дверей опознавалось только по свету, пробивавшемуся из щелей, но он без труда нашёл нужную. За ней была просторная, хорошо освещённая лампами дневного света комната, большие зеркала и два специально оборудованных кресла. Значит, дело действительно только в стрижке?  
Он снял куртку, повесил её на вешалку и уселся в ближайшее кресло. Снова взглянул на телефон, на всякий случай снял блокировку экрана, проверил, нет ли пропущенных сообщений. Машина молчала.  
Послышались шаги, зашелестела занавеска, Риз вскинул голову и, глянув в зеркало, застыл.  
\- Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь?..  
Эту улыбку он ни за что не смог бы забыть. Как и красивую девушку с рыжими волосами.  
\- Это ты? - в отражении Венди Макналли всё ещё улыбалась, вот только во взгляд пробралась тревога: - Я снова в беде? Нужно бежать?  
Она не испугалась, просто готова была принять, как данное, что снова надо срываться и всё бросать.  
\- В беде? - Риз бросил взгляд на телефон - экран по-прежнему был тёмным. - Нет, насколько я знаю.  
\- А-а, так ты зашёл подстричься?  
Венди мгновенно расслабилась и подошла ближе. А Риз, наоборот, начал вставать.  
\- Я пойду, наверное.  
Он знал, что у девушки с ним связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания, и не хотел бередить прошлое. Хотя уверенность в том, что с ней сейчас всё в порядке, подняла настроение. Похоже, помимо остального, Машина решила напомнить, что он не зря старается.  
\- Ну нет, дорогой, - тёплые ладони легли на плечи, усаживая обратно в кресло, в её глазах светилось веселье, и мелкие морщинки-смешинки её совершенно не портили. - Теперь я тебя точно не отпущу.  
Она улыбнулась, так же искренне и лучисто, как в первый миг их знакомства. Когда Риз быстро искал выход и додумался только до самого банального, а она смотрела на него и улыбалась.  
Девушка осторожно, невесомо коснулась его виска:  
\- Теперь я знаю, что седина у тебя о'натюрель, - она задумчиво рассматривала через зеркало его седую щетину: - И это ещё более сексуально.  
Венди отошла к шкафу, из которого достала пару полотенец.  
\- Как мама? И Пола? - К таким открытым комплиментам Риз не привык и поспешил перевести разговор на более безобидные темы.  
\- Ты помнишь? - она обернулась с явным удивлением. - Очень мило с твоей стороны. С ними всё в порядке. Мы выкупили дом, мама сейчас там, а Пола за ней присматривает. Она стала ещё более замкнутой… ну… после случившегося.  
\- Очень разумно, что вы не стали светить деньги, - уважительно кивнул Риз.  
Ему ещё тогда понравилось, что девушка сумела удержать себя в руках, не скатилась в истерику ни в доме - от его появления, ни от сообщения, что сестру взяли в заложники. И хоть она была напугана, инструкции сумела выполнить. С ней приятно было работать.  
\- Мне нравится то, что я делаю, - она склонила голову набок. - И потом, надо было использовать тот шанс, что ты подарил нам.  
Риз понял, что попал. Второй раз в жизни просто попал. Первый раз показался случайностью, ведь его застали врасплох, что случалось крайне редко. Но сейчас он понял, что это не так. Венди обладала какой-то невероятной магией. Хорошей магией. И почему-то она решила направить её действие именно на него. А противиться было невозможно, да и не хотелось. Поэтому всё, что ему оставалось, это подчиниться и позволить девушке поступать по собственному усмотрению.  
Каждое её движение или слово было естественным, ни грамма фальши или игры. Она действительно была такой: весёлой, улыбчивой, открытой и неунывающей. Такой настоящей, что с трудом верилось. Венди вела себя с ним просто и непринуждённо, как будто не было никогда в её жизни оружия, выстрелов, бандитов. А их встреча - всего лишь продолжение первого визита Риза в салон на Шестой авеню...  
\- Теперь тебя можно вывести на улицу! - объявила Венди, снимая полотенце, она была очень довольна собой.  
Риз глянул на себя в зеркало. Она практически ничего не изменила и неуловимо изменила многое. Седина никуда не делась, стрижка тоже не отличалась от привычной: именно такую последние пару лет и носил Человек-в-костюме. Только оказалось, что Венди в буквальном смысле слова сбрила лишних пять-десять лет, оставивших заметный отпечаток на лице.  
Всё ещё находясь под впечатлением от ситуации, в которой оказался, и ещё больше - от девушки, он упустил момент, когда она вышла и вернулась. Оказалось, что насчёт "вывести на улицу" Венди не шутила.  
Риз не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда можно сводить девушку. Не сейчас, не так неожиданно. Да и одет он был для ресторана неподходяще. А спрашивать её было как-то неудобно.  
"Одубон-парк" - пискнул телефон смской с картой маршрута.  
Повинуясь порыву или под действием воспоминаний о Грейс, на входе в парк Риз купил ей мороженое. И Венди восторженно хлопала в ладоши, как девчонка.  
Саму прогулку Риз помнил смутно. Только то, что они бродили по дорожкам, он брал Венди под руку и ей это очень нравилось, сидели на траве и скамейках. То молчали, то говорили, и говорила, в основном, она. А Риз всячески пытался поймать связь с реальностью. Потому что было слишком хорошо, слишком невероятно, так, как никогда не было в его жизни.  
Конечно, он проводил Венди до самых дверей, попутно оценивая безопасность района и улиц, а также наличие камер.  
\- Зайдёшь? - лукаво улыбнулась девушка.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - покачал головой он.  
\- Ты - святой, да? - Венди пытливо заглянула ему в глаза.  
\- Нет, - удивлённо моргнул Риз: некоторые поступки и вопросы Венди просто ставили его в тупик.  
\- Дай телефон.  
Она быстро набрала номер на экране, но не нажала вызов.  
\- Я буду ждать.  
\- Но…  
Девушка чмокнула его в щёку, легко взбежала по ступенькам и исчезла за дверью подъезда.  
"Хотите сохранить номер?" - появилась надпись на экране.  
Единственный способ уберечь Венди - исчезнуть из её жизни и сделать всё, чтобы больше не встречаться. Наблюдать издалека, присматривать. Как Финч за своей Грейс. Он оттолкнул Джессику, потому что был уверен, что нужен стране, и считал, что она заслуживает лучшего. Лучшего, чем он. Но с нынешней работой Риз вдвойне не имел права на личную жизнь. Потому что это в первую очередь ставило под угрозу жизнь Венди. А он не хотел, чтобы Машина выдавала её номер снова и снова из-за того, что он рядом.  
Он снова глянул на телефон и нажал на "нет". "Надо будет выспросить у Финча про его приложение", - подумал он.  
"Венди Макналли", - появилось на экране вместо стёртого номера, - "Дуайт-стрит, 10, кв. 7. Телефон: (917)555-48-17. Контакт сохранён".  
Риз удивлённо вздёрнул брови: контакт уже свернулся и экран потух. Из-за того, что он постоянно терял или бил телефоны по работе, телефонные книги в них всегда оставались пустыми, необходимые номера он знал наизусть. И это…  
Риз машинально двинулся по улице, дошёл до перекрёстка и остановился. Поднял голову, сразу же наткнувшись взглядом на одну из камер у светофора. Адрес и телефон Венди явно поселились в самой большой и надёжной телефонной книге.  
\- Спасибо, я и так запомнил.  
Риз усмехнулся в камеру. Под козырьком загорелась красная лампочка.


End file.
